Lost Then Found
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: ¿Por qué decimos cosas de las cuales, no podremos retractarnos? "¿Por qué extrañas algo que jamás has tenido?¿Por qué lloras por algo que tu provocaste?¿Por qué...?""Porque ha sido perdido y encontrado...""¡Yo te amo tanto!¡Perdóname, yo...!" ItaSaku AU


.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Lost Then Found (LTF)

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Capítulo 1

**R:** T/M**  
><strong>

**Conteo total de palabras:** 750

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Género:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Suspense, Tradegy, Friendship, Family...

**Summary: **¿Por qué decimos cosas, de las cuales, no podremos retractarnos? ¿Por qué extrañamos algo que jamás hemos tenido? Esas, y otras preguntas son las que siempre se hacía, y entonces… "— ¿Por qué extrañas algo que jamás has tenido? ¿Por qué lloras por algo que tú solo provocaste? ¿Por qué…?" "— Porque ha sido perdido y encontrado…—". "¡Yo te amo tanto! ¡Perdóname, yo...!" "Jamás quise herirte…"

**Dedicado:** A todas las personas que pierden y encuentran algo, desde una cosa hasta una persona.

Con todo mi corazón, Stephan n_~

.

.

Lost Then Found

ItaSaku AU

Actual

Capítulo 1

Memories, Part 1

Sakura

.

.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, me enteré que cuando tuviera veintidós, me casaría.

Si, cuando tenía esa edad pensó que su mamá bromeaba, ya que ella ni siquiera se imaginaba con novio, mucho menos se gustaba físicamente, ya que tenía sobrepeso. Aunque debía admitir que era muy bonita, a pesar de los kilos demás que le cargaban, era muy bonita, su tez blanca, ojos verde jade y cabello rosa largo, sin agregar la gran madurez que tenía, más aparte la forma en que veía y ve la vida.

Ella era, y piensa que todavía lo es, una gran persona.

Con el tiempo, cerca de cuando cumpliría dieciocho años, ya no tenía aquellos kilos demás, y si antes era bonita, ahora era toda una belleza. Su largo cabello rosa, que llegaba alrededor de su cintura, si no es que más abajo, era muy sedoso, además de que su flequillo le daba otra imagen. Le gustaba mucho su cabello. Su tez blanca, y suave, tan suave como la de un bebé recién nacido, tan delicada como los pétalos de una flor, también le gustaba. Y si, todo en ella le gustaba.

Estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria, para poder así ingresar a la universidad, donde estudiaría diseño. A pesar de ser joven, ya dominaba. Tanto el inglés como el francés ya eran parte de mi vida, y seguramente algún otro muy pronto.

Algunos dirían que soy algo así como una _cerebrito_. Pero no, con eso de que muchas cosas no las tomo en serio…

Pero la gran mayoría sí.

En general, creo ser una buena persona. Siempre lo he sido.

Y como todas las personas, no siempre he sido muy buena en ciertas cosas, o personas.

Pero en general, buena.

Y finalmente, a los veinte años, ya después de haber comenzado mi carrera, y estar a punto de acabarla, conocí a mi esposo, en una casa de un amigo, mi amigo es su hermano menor.

Por Kami, era tan guapo…

Y todavía lo es, claro, pero en aquel tiempo, me dejó deslumbrada. Ahora, simplemente me acostumbré a su belleza.

Él era una gran persona, tan lleno de expectativas, con ideas tan diferentes a sus padres y abuelos, tan diferentes a otras personas, incluida yo. No es que con el tiempo él haya dejado de serlo, aún lo es, pero me parece que no tanto como antes, y claro, sin contar que yo simplemente me acostumbré a eso, no más…

Y su belleza física también era deslumbrante, y no es que ahora fuera menos, en realidad era más guapo que antes. Muchas mujeres se fijaban en él, pero lo cierto es que mi esposo solo tenía ojos para mí. Aunque ahora no puedo decir lo mismo…

¿Pero qué tal su belleza interior?

Yo siempre había sido alguien muy especial a la hora de captar la belleza interior, nunca podía decir algo bueno de la belleza física, ya que aunque yo fuera muy bonita, no pasaba de eso, al igual con otras personas, solo era una belleza física. Pero en cambio, cuando se trata de la belleza interior, para esa si podía, y creo que siempre podré.

Él era muy bello por dentro, decía cosas muy especiales, y era muy maduro, etc. Y no es que ahora no lo fuera, me parece que todavía queda algo de esto en él, ya que ahora mismo no es muy bello interiormente, claro…

Y así podía irse, porque lo cierto es, que cuando pasa el tiempo, inevitablemente, cambias en algo, y él, ciertamente, cambió en muchas cosas…

Y bueno, por muy tonto que suene, fue cierto, me casé cuando tuve veintidós años.

Pero lo cierto es que cuando tenía diecisiete años, quería saber, cuánto tiempo duraría mi matrimonio, si tendría hijos, si _amaría_ a mi esposo, ¡bueno, hasta si tendríamos perro! Aunque yo preferiría un roedor…

Y si, no sabía cuánto duraría mi matrimonio, pero si amaba a mi esposo, y si tuvimos un perro, y también tendremos un hijo, aunque no estoy muy segura de decírselo…

Y aquí, heme recordando…

.

.

**A/N: Hola!**

**Sip, traigo, por alguna razón, muchas ideas ItaSaku. Este título, "Lost Then Found" Ya se me había ocurrido, y me parece que lo había anunciado en mi profile, decía "sorpresa" y antes no era muy solido, pero ahorita si, ya que se me prendió el foco y he aquí esta idea n_n**

**En fin, el siguiente cap es Itachi, ya que este cap está dividido en dos.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer.**

**Me voy...**

**Adiós...**


End file.
